


What If Michael Mann Did Star Trek?

by Natashasolten



Category: Miami Vice, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Humor, Miami Vice/Star Trek crossover poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natashasolten/pseuds/Natashasolten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Enterprise has waterfalls in the bulkheads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If Michael Mann Did Star Trek?

**Author's Note:**

> This came from an actual dream I had, very involved with wonderfully surreal images. What a dream!
> 
> This poem was first published in the fanzine: Dyad 23.

What If Michael Mann Did Star Trek?

by Natasha Solten

 

The Enterprise has waterfalls  
in the bulkheads  
Everything, even the bridge,  
is back-lit in blue light

Our ship disembarks  
at low tide  
when the stars are sparse  
The moon roof rolls back  
Palm tree constellations  
flash by to the tune of “Crockett’s Theme”

We are on a 5-year luxury taxi mission  
transporting alien tourists  
wherever they want to go

(In reality we are undercover  
Federation agents  
with orders to bring down an  
intergalactic drug cartel run by two brothers  
from Mars)

Uniform attire is strictly casual:  
white blazers, no shirts  
and regulation shorts  
or thongs

Our captain insists on being  
called “Jim” and often appears  
barefoot  
while on duty  
His shoulder-length star-streaked hair  
outshines every sun

Spock is an ex-hippie  
with hemp sandals and a tan

Bones is the ship’s New Age  
massage therapist  
and a Calvin Klein underwear model  
in his spare time

The vice-admiral in charge of  
ground control  
from Starbase 14  
is a no-nonsense Bushido expert  
with a soft spot for Jim

R&R stops are  
frequently made  
at Beta Antares 3  
and Florida

If you look to the skies  
you may easily spot us  
We’re the cool starship with  
pink and blue pin-striping  
and the fastest warp-rating  
in the Fleet

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I don't post poetry, although I write a lot of it. Check out my other fandom fanfics (all are slash) on this archive under Natasha Solten. My original stuff: poetry collection, sf novel, and m/m romances are all on Kindle under the name Wendy Rathbone.


End file.
